My Life As Robbie tenative title
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Robbie leads a double life, one as a normal, caring, geeky kid and the other as a supplier of 'aids' to help his fellow student, follows the life of Robbie throughout the series as he tried to balance the two lives, eventual Rade
1. Chapter 1

An empty but large pool with a few chairs stay in frame for a second before it panned over to show that the camera man was on to of a tall tower showing an amazing view of LA. Suddenly it was all shaky as the camera man turned it around on himself showing the tired face of Robbie Shapiro, a tiny crack on the upper left of his right lens. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he smiled.

"If you're watching this then my plan has failed, either I'm dead or in jail. Considering the options," he said as the camera lowered a little, him thinking about it for a moment before returning it to view. "My name is Robbie Shapiro and I am a bad man. Not because I stole my best friend's girl friend from him. Not because I made millions of dollars in a less then legal way, but because I let it get out of hand, I got caught. Would I do it again?" Robbie looked off camera again but this time the sound of a siren echoed around him, he looked back on last time running over to the edge of the building and setting the camera down. Taking a few steps back he began checking the backpack he was wearing then turned the camera so it was facing the skyline. "In a heart beat" he shouted as he ran and jumped off the building, a blur in the camera lens.

-Three years earlier-

Robbie Shapiro watched with a less then amused look in his eyes at his friend Beck Oliver and Beck's new girlfriend Jade West. Pressed against his chest was his ventriloquist dummy Rex who snapped a quick remark.

"Rob I think you finally got those powers you always wanted since we're now invisible"

"Hush Rex"

"What you want to keep watching for tips?"

"Tips for your hand?" stated Jade sharply as she pulled away from Beck.

Frowning and looking away Robbie let her get away with it again, Beck didn't pulling his girl close and gently reprimanding her. Before she could complain they were joined by the final two members of the group, Andre Harris and Cat Valentine. As Sophomores at Hollywood Arts they were excited at the ideas of new classes, pulling out their schedules Robbie was glad to see that they all had two classes together, improv and English. He had chemistry with Andre, advanced stage with Beck and script writing with Jade, joy. As the year started and continued everything was going pretty well, improv class with Sikowitz was a hoot and he was doing pretty well in his other classes even script writing class where he sat with Jade but managed to not work with her at all yet. Chemistry class was the most interesting, something that was really interesting to Robbie, maybe if his dreams of being an actor or songwriter didn't pan out he could still get a degree in science. This idea brought Robbie to the top of the class.

A few weeks later the gang was sitting at their table in the Asphalt Cafe trying to comfort Andre who was worrisome because he had a performance to do with a Junior, the no talented Trina Vega. Jade laughed at his misfortune and honestly Robbie did as well, unable to get around the idea that, one he wasn't the butt of another joke and two, Andre had to deal with the talentless but completely diva Trina. Rex had to throw in his opinion as well earning him a time out. As Andre rested his head on the table a young boy ran out to the ground.

"You're Robbie right?" he asked

"Unfortunately," muttered Jade earning her a light smack from Beck.

"Mr Thompson wants to see you in class, something about your assignment"

"Our chemistry teacher?" asked Andre lifting his head.

"Yeah I'll go see what he wants you guys try to help Andre, maybe Trina can have an accident or something to make sure she doesn't perform?" he suggested and Jade's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Leaving Rex and his bag behind he made his way back to the classroom, following the boy. Entering he saw that no one was there, turning back to the kid he asked about it but the boy shrugged.

"I was given ten bucks to get you, that's all I know," he said before walking off.

"News on the street says you're really good with chemicals," came a voice behind him causing him to jump. Spinning and turning around he saw Sinjin standing there.

"God you have to stop doing that Sinjin, you're a pretty creepy guy."

"Creepy or sneaky?"

"Creepy"

"Sneaky, like a fox, I have my hand on the pulse of the school only acting creepy so people who don't know the real me leave me alone"

"Why would you want that?" Robbie asked jumping again when he felt someone else behind him, pushing by into the room after closing the door.

"He asked you a question Shapiro, are you really good figuring out chemicals?"

Turning and seeing the kid Robbie couldn't place him at first then it came to him.

"Scott Gray aren't you a Junior?"

"Yeah and I'm in Thompson's AP Chemistry class but you Shapiro must need to clean out your ears because here I am asking you for another time, are you or are you not good with chemicals?"

"Top of my class," Robbie said a little proud of himself.

"Of those idiots you call classmates I'm sure but with real players like us, how would you stack up?" he went to his backpack which was sitting on a nearby table and took out a folder handing it to Robbie. "There's three formulas on here I want you to figure them out tonight and bring them to me tomorrow. If you can tell me what each of these are called then I will believe you're one of the best and I'll let you in on a secret club of ours."

"You and Sinjin? I don't think I want to," but Scott cut him off.

"Sinjin wants to be left alone but I am one of the most popular guys in school and you can be too if you join the club. Heck if Sinjin really wanted to I could make him over and he could probably top out over me in popularity. What do you really have to lose?"

Taking the file Robbie nodded, opening the folder up.

"Tonight Shapiro, then tell us tomorrow your answer."

That night Robbie took his dinner up in his room but it just sat on the side of the table as he worked out the problems Scott had given him, since he had already blown through all his other homework. These problems were really hard, the breakdown was unlike anything his teacher had given him, beyond anything that was inside his own book. On his way home he had gone to the teacher's lounge asking Mr Thompson for a copy of his AP chemistry class and discovered they weren't in there either. After two hours Robbie had gotten through the first, a really advanced form of aspirin and the second the obsessive-compulsive drug psilocybin but the third was turning into the hardest one yet, after another hour Robbie had fallen asleep. The ring of his alarm work him up with a start and he knocked his glass of water onto the table. Grabbing whatever he could to clean it up he stared down at the wet papers and it hit him, the final formula called MDMA or more commonly known as E. The feeling of figuring out these formulas made Robbie feel amazing about himself as he made his way off to school. Searching the halls, when he arrived, not for his friends but for Scott or Sinjin he slowly realized that he could not find either, maybe they just didn't come to school during first period. Coming to his locker and opening it up he wasn't too happy to see Jade leaning against hers and sipping a large coffee, but he tried once again to be positive.

"Good morning Jade."

"Blah," she instantly spat out at him.

"Aren't we chee," he started but shut his mouth seeing her glare at him. At that moment Cat came up to them and began going on about a play she was writing about a family of unicorns. Robbie only half listened as he scanned the hallways. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the day played out like normal. Shoving his books into his locker he assumed the gang had left him behind again so he didn't expect anyone to be standing there and was shocked to see Scott.

"You scare too easily," he remarked leading Robbie away from the Chemistry lab and into an empty one. Moving to the blackboard he picked up a piece of chalk, "What are the answers?"

Nodding slowly Robbie told him and he wrote them all down, once he was done the board spun around so the wall looked bare, before Robbie could ask there was a click and Scott pushed on a part of the wall revealing a hidden door. Ushering Robbie inside Scott closed the door and went over to the couch taking a seat. The hidden room was amazing, a few couches sat in front of a big screen TV with at least three different gaming systems connected to it. Past them were a row of computers and beyond that was set up like a chemistry lab, taking a seat near Scott Robbie just waited.

"Good man, as you can tell this is our club house. There's only four us right now, me, Sinjin, another junior named Alexis Traid and Marcus Kane over there," Scott pointed and Robbie noticed a strong looking young man erasing the blackboard that Scott had written on before spinning it back into place. "You might be wondering how we got the money to get a sweet set up like this and the answer is the entire reason behind our club. You know how classes can get so demanding? Plays and musical performances, add that with the normal stress of high school and you get something that no normal teenager should have to deal with. We provide a service to our fellow students a way to help them slow down and relax. Last year I accidently discovered a new type of drug, after doing a bit of exploring I discovered it had almost the same chemical structure of psilocybin except with almost no side effects."

"Wait you guys do drugs? You deal drugs?" he asked appalled and wondering where the nearest exit was.

"Only this drug, a way to help people. If they didn't have any outlet what do you think they would do Shapiro, Robbie? Sinjin is a loner, who everyone, let's be honest, wouldn't care if he was just gone. Because he's a part of something bigger, a part of something that works towards the greater good he has friends and money and if he wanted to he wouldn't have to be a loner anymore. We are offering you a chance to get in on this, a chance to be part of something amazing. If you say yes, so many doors will open to you and if you say no, no hard feelings just don't tell anyone about this room. Last year Alexis' father tried to assault her so she ran away, she lives here now and telling anyone would compromise that."

"I...I'm sorry I didn't know that"

"That's fine, we are closer then family here Robbie, we take of each other no matter what. Join us and if you like it you can stay, if not that's fine too."

"If I join you guys I don't want to be expected to try anything, I don't even use baby aspirin."

"We don't either, no worries there, well take our product I'm pretty sure we'd use aspirin."

"What would be expected of me?"

"Not a lot, study the new psilocybin structure called Cybin and see if there's a way to make the already minimum side effects completely gone. That and sell some of it, Sinjin will make it known that you're a new supplier and people will come to you. Don't deal to seniors though, Marcus has that taken care of and no teachers either there are only a few we trust and I handle those accounts."

Robbie looked around at everything in the room and even though he was scared about the idea of doing something so illegal they could all be arrested he remembered the finals last year especially hearing that some of his classmates couldn't handle the pressure and just snapped.

"Fine, I'm in," Robbie said holding out his hand as Scott shook it, "But the name is Robbie, not Shapiro."

"Sorry I hear that goth girl calling you that a lot."

"Now you know, what next?"

"Sinjin will contact you, until then just go about things like normal."

Slowly getting up Robbie nodded and began to head out only to be stopped by Marcus.

"I hear you're friends with that Harris kid, sucks to think that his grade falls so heavily on that Vega girl."

"Yeah," Robbie mused thinking of Andre as Marcus continued.

"I have something that could help him"

"No, I'm not giving Andre any Cybin" Marcus smiled.

"No not that and not for him, this here," he said holding up a bag with a pill in it, "is called angiotensis converting enzyme, one of the effects of this drug is a swollen tongue all you have to do is slip some into that Vega girl's water and there you go."

Robbie gave him a weird look but took the bag and left the secret room, making his way back into the school. This was all so strange Scott, Sinjin and everything else he couldn't believe what he just agreed to, however in a way this might make his father proud of him. Mr Shapiro didn't believe in anything artsy he had wanted Robbie to have a real job and chemist was pretty real. He would tell his father he joined this club just in case his hobby of acting didn't pan out, with that good thought in his head he went off to find his friends. Outside at their table as Robbie joined them he asked Cat to bring him up to speed only to have Jade cut in.

"Andre here was telling us about Vega's little sister and how he'd rather sing with her then Trina but unless Trina really is the talented one in the family he could sing with their dog and get a better grade."

"They have a doggy?" asked Cat only to have Andre shake his head.

"No, but Jade is right, the performance is tonight and things are going to be a huge mess." he said heaving a sob in his chest. Robbie felt the pill inside his bag and sighed deeply.

"Maybe something amazing will happen tonight and if it doesn't we'll all be there for you Andre, right guys?" Robbie stated as everyone else agreed less then enthusiastically. Soon they all went their separate ways agreeing to meet up an hour before Andre's performance to psych him up. So an hour before the performace they were all hanging around trying to convince Andre things wouldn't be so bad as Robbie slipped away. Sneaking around Robbie found Trina practicing her vocals coming around and snagging her water bottle Robbie was caught by her.

"What do you think you're doing here friend of Harris?" she asked not taking her eyes off herself in the mirror.

"Just coming to wish you good luck on the performance," he said adding Marcus' concoction to her water bottle shaking it up a little bit.

"I don't need luck," she said looking for her water bottle snatching it from Robbie before taking a long drink. Continuing her bars as Robbie snuck back to the others he waited with Andre while the others went to get their seats. A few moments later Andre was introducing Robbie to a smoking latina girl in a sparkly dress.

"Tori, Robbie, Robbie, Tori" Andre started but was cut off by the guidance counselor Lane who ran up to let Tori and her family know something had happened to Trina, her tongue was swollen and she wouldn't be able to sing. Smiling yet hiding himself in the shadows Robbie watched as Andre begged Tori to get on stage and help him out, reluctantly she did.

The next day at school while looking for Marcus to thank him for his pill Robbie ran into little Vega again a little hurt when she didn't recognize him from the night before.

"I'm so sorry I'm new here and a little lost, I'm looking for Sikowitz's class."

"No problem, we can take you there."

"We?"

"Yeah me toots," Rex said earning an endearing smile from Tori as they went off. The rest of class was rather eventful as Jade poured her iced coffee all over the new girl Tori. Of course that took over everyone's attention and no one noticed when Robbie had slipped out, now he was standing in the empty classroom again.

"I hear you scare easily," came a soft voice behind him causing him to jump.

"Craptastic I have to stop doing that." he muttered turning around to see a short, quite attractive girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. She wore a large Hollywood Arts hoodie with the hoodie part cut off revealing her tanned shoulders as well as a dragon tattoo's head resting on her collar bone.

"I'm Alexis," she said looking down at Robbie's hand and just nodding her head, not shaking his hand.

"Oh, do you sell things?"

"Nope, I produce them."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised Robbie, I'm pretty smart."

"I wish I had Rex right now," he thought out loud, blushing when he realized he had.

"That puppet of yours?"

"He's not a puppet"

"Okay that friend of yours" she said not in a sarcastic way like Jade but a normal tone, "So you looking for someone or forgot how to get in?"

"What?"

"The chalkboard, you write something on it, if it's a drug then whoever is inside knows to let you in. There is almost always someone in there, unless there's no one there then you have to have been in the club for six months when you get the key to the room." she smiled holding up the key.

"This is so weird," he mused and she nodded.

"It is at first but then the money comes in and whoever said money cant buy happiness was poor."

Nodding at her logic Robbie sighed and started to walk off.

"You are deaf aren't you, who are you looking for?" Robbie stopped and sighed.

"Marcus, just tell him the pill worked and I owe him one."

"Oh, like a little blue pill?" she said with a huge smile.

"What, no, I don't even have a," he stammered before running out of there face completely red from embarrassment. Around lunch time Andre waved Robbie over them table letting him know that Tori was coming back to school for good, he looked really happy about the whole situation. Looking around the table he saw Beck trying to tell Jade that there was nothing going on with him and the new girl, Cat was coloring in a book that had no pictures and Andre was writing a new song. Since Andre liked her Tori was probably going to be a part of the gang, thinking about this group and his new friends Robbie wondered what this would take him.

Cutting the straps of his parachute Robbie fell the last few feet to the empty lot a few blocks away from Edge Tower, looking back and sighing, that was one of the scariest things he had even done. Dusting off his jacket he jogged towards the fence, scaling it before continuing down the street, he needed to find some place to lay low for a little while, his first thoughts went to his family but they were on the run as well. Not the Shapiro family, they were out of the picture by now but his real family. Alexis wouldn't talk to him for a while, not since the accident at the high school that started this whole mess. Taking out his cell phone he looked at it before pitching it into the bushes and entering a near by pay phone, picking up the receiver and punching in a familiar number.

"Hey baby, it's me I need a place to hide, can I come over?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I usually forget about these things so I'm adding it in now. The story will go over the Victorious series as if Robbie had a little more of a backbone which comes from a new group of friends. The main story takes place just after they all meet Tori as well as three years in the future where Robbie is a completely different person. This will become an eventual/current Rade depending on which story you're looking at because in the future Robbie and Jade are together. Any ways with this story I was going to write the whole thing before posting any of it but something changed my mind. I wont say review to get the next chapter but it helps xD. Also let's start this out with the usual I don't own anything from Victorious and please support the official release.**

"You know those things are going to kill you, right?" asked Tori who if you told her three years ago she'd be best friends with Robbie Shapiro she'd call you crazy but now as she watched her friend smoke a cigarette she couldn't picture her life without him. He smiled looking up at her.

"I doubt smoking is the worse problem I'm facing right now," he said reluctantly stabbing it out in an ash tray she had made him long ago in art class, it looked like a nice clay one that was sat on by a fat guy. Standing up and entering her studio apartment he sat down next to her long time boyfriend who was watching the news.

"Any thing good on Andre?" he asked as he crossed his legs.

"Nothing about you guys no, earlier they showed a picture of Sinjin, man does he look different."

"Almost hot enough to kiss," mused Tori getting a laugh from Robbie and a strange look from Andre.

"Almost I said almost, besides we knew him from before and that's how he'll always be to me."

"They also mentioned the other guy as the leader."

"Damn, he hasn't been dead for more then two hours and they're already trying to pin everything on him, that's crap."

"Whose left?" Andre asked quietly.

"I guess since Sinjin's in the wind and the others are fubar the leadership role falls on me."

"What, that's insane," exclaimed Tori who placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"I've been thinking about this all night, I need to step up and take the blame for this at least until the others are safe and out of the area. Tori I need you to trust me on this, I'm not going to just let them take me. Aside from your dad the rest of the police force is more of a shoot, then shoot again then ask questions type of unit." Tori smiled at that then looked down at Andre.

"Call Beck then," she said and he nodded.

-Three years earlier-

Standing in front of her bare locker with her eyes closed Tori tried to come up with an idea on what to do with it when Robbie came upon her.

"Still cant figure out what to do with your locker?" he asked softly smiling when he saw her nod. Turning she reached out and began to stroke his hair.

"How about you do me a favor and tell me about the bird scene, you'll really be helping me out," she cooed. He felt himself turning to jelly and was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Robbie I see this is why you wanted that pill from Marcus," came a voice from behind, they both turned to see Alexis smirking at them, "You're treating him like a puppy, that's not that nice you know, kind of manipulating, I like that. So are you going to introduce us mister Robbie?" Snapping out of his daze Robbie coughed.

"Tori Vega, this is Alexis Traid, she's a junior and she's a new girl." he said introducing the two who exchanged smiles.

"Which is yours Alexis? I need an idea for this locker thing," Tori asked with puppy dog eyes. Smirking Alexis led them over to her locker which was laid out like a chess board.

"Win and it opens, there's about thirty different ways to win but I know the two move victory ones so I can get in pretty quick."

"Wow brains and attractive that's an amazing combo" Tori said with a dazed smile, Robbie nodded in agreement as Jade and Beck walked up on the trio.

"Robbie, you forget what locker is yours again?" Jade said with a smirk. Robbie and Tori looked at the couple then back to Alexis surprised to see her gone.

"I'm not seeing things right?" Tori asked.

"Maybe you should go home and stay there," Jade spat out but Beck took her hand in his.

"You two were talking to Alexis right? She slipped off and went that way," he motioned down the hall, instead the foursome went back over to Tori's blank locker.

"No plans at all Vega?" asked Jade who sipped at her coffee, cracking a smile when she shook her head, "Has to be done otherwise you're out of here and back to your old school I guess."

"That's enough messing with the new girl today Jade,"

"But I"

"No buts or do you want a time out?" Beck asked with a soft smile. Pouting Jade walked off with her arm protectively around her man. Watching them go Tori turned and looked at Robbie snapping her fingers.

"Hey we met already, at Andre and Trina's performance right? Sorry I didn't recognize you, the whole night was a mess but amazing at the same time. I was so nervous until I got on stage then it was like I belonged you know? The lights and the music, it was so cool."

"Yeah that's how I feel about acting and strangely science."

"Science?"

"Yeah well Chemistry, it just comes so easy just like when I'm on stage and really into a part, like nothing else matters. I can be anything I want on stage and not worry what other people think," Robbie said seriously looking at Tori who wasn't looking at him so in an act that went against his normal actions he took her chin and made her look at him, those big, brown eyes wide in wonderment. "No matter what anyone else thinks," he repeated before letting her go and smiling at her.

"I think I know what I want my locker to be like now, thanks a lot Robbie!" she said giving him an awkward side hug before scampering off. Robbie shook his head watching her run off. Much later that day Tori revealed her "Make it Shine" locker and much to the relief of Sikowitz aced her bird test since he thought she had talent but thanks to his ADD had grown tired of the same thing over and over. After school was done for the day and Robbie had said his goodbyes to his friends and was sitting in the old classroom with Scott and the others he asked him about Sikowitz.

"Yeah he seems like someone who could use our stuff but no he's in the dark, the only teachers that know are Mr Clark the script writing teacher and Lane."

"Lane knows about you guys?"

"Yeah, he's also one of the biggest users, likes to take some after a long day taking care of kids."

"Come over here Robbie and grab a mask, I'll show you how to do this," called Alexis as she cooked some chemicals inside some test tubes. After a crash coarse she left him alone to take care of things himself, soon he had his very first batch of Cybin ready as he added the specific amounts into tiny capsules setting them aside to let them rest while he worked on another batch. As he was doing all of this he looked up at Alexis, working on her own batch, and then at the wall. Each person had their own type of mask for the job, decorated in their own way.

"Whose is that?" Robbie asked motioning at the wall where a World War two gas mask rested.

"That's Marcus'" Alexis replied with a laugh, "Feel free to make your own as unique as you are."

Nodding Robbie went back to work and by the time an alarm clock went off a short distance away he had already made three whole batches. Looking over at it he was surprised to see that it was already five thirty and to see Alexis take off her mask and have a seat on the couch turning on a game show.

"She never misses one," said Sinjin from where he was sitting, placing the finished goods within little baggies, "You did good today Robbie, did you want to take some home so you can sell them in the morning?"

"I guess so," Robbie said reaching out as Sinjin gave him a bag of thirty pills. With his arm outstretched he noticed a bed in the corner, made nice and neat.

"Is that?" he asked implying to Sinjin that it was Alexis' and he nodded.

"Yeah, there's a cot and the couch if you ever need to stay the night, we all have an extra set of clothes here as well."

"Smart"

"We have to be," nodded Sinjin as he went back to work on a new formula, "I'm good at selling, spreading the word and tweaking the formulas on paper, not so much in real life."

"To each his own I guess," Robbie commented his eyes returning to Alexis for a moment before he walked over, sat down and watched the show with her. It was because of the time Robbie spent with Alexis that he stopped being so weird around girls a new confidence that radiated out into his group of friends and the school. It also helped him get better at both acting and chemistry which made him so happy that everyone could just feel it.

The next week Robbie was standing next to his locker laughing at a joke that Alexis had made as Beck and Jade came up upon them.

"Has Shapiro finally got a girlfriend?" Jade snipped laughing a little at her own joke as Beck hushed her.

"What are you jealous Jade?" he said with a smile getting a soft laugh from both Beck and Alexis and a small tint of anger in Jade's eyes which Robbie knew he'd be paying for that later.

"Actually I've come to think of Robbie as a big brother of sorts, you know aside from the whole I'm older then he is thing," she joked getting a laugh from everyone including Jade who tried to hide her smile behind a cough.

"We all have stunt class next period, any tips for us Alexis?" asked Robbie smiling at her.

"Don't let Russ scare you," came a voice from behind them, turning they saw Scott standing there in his HA jacket, hands deep in his pocket, "Can I borrow Robbie for a moment?" The others nodded as the bell rang, as they walked Jade and Beck was joined by Andre and Tori, Cat had costume design this period instead. Watching his friends go Robbie followed Scott over to his own locker, which was covered in sketches of drawings he had done, aside form chemistry Scott was an artist. Opening the locker he removed a paper bag and handed it to Robbie, looking inside Robbie nearly dropped it.

"That's not lunch but a small portion of what you brought in with your product, maybe only a sixth of it, this is from Marcus' sales. Your sales will be yours one hundred percent we just wanted you to know what you were coming in to." he explained as Robbie took out five hundred dollars and slipped it into his wallet a huge smile on his face which fell when he saw the look on Scott's.

"It's not a game though or a life style, this is who we are. We take care of each other, no matter what."

"Scott whatever I can do to make you feel at ease with me being in the group just tell me and I'll do it. You guys are my family now and I will protect us and our secret with my life."

"Good, that's what I want to hear, good luck with Russ, he's one of Marcus'" Scott whispered the last part before heading out. Robbie smiled and ran off to class, getting there just after the second bell and in time to see Russ punch out Tori. Before he could start forward Beck sat up and placed his hand on his chest.

"Stage fighting," he sang out getting Robbie to relax and sit down. As the class went on they discovered that they would all be pairing up to reenact a scene where stage fighting was involved. Robbie, Tori and Beck all groaned when Jade and Tori were paired, Jade simple smiled. Beck and Robbie were teamed up as well and throughout the rest of class had come up with a great scene where they would be fighting over the same girl. Tori told them that she was going to play an old lady and Jade would be a mugger trying to hurt her. The color drained out of Tori's face as she described the scene as Jade just smiled her small little smile. After school, after saying his goodbyes to everyone Robbie stayed at his locker just to by time for the others to be gone, closing it he jumped seeing Jade standing there.

"Shit, I have got to stop doing that," he said to himself getting another smile from Jade, today was so full of firsts.

"Spending a lot of time here after school aren't you Shapiro?" she asked, more like a statement then a question.

"So?"

"What is it that you are doing here?"

"Why do you care Jade?" he asks turned his back on her and walking away to the end of the hallway.

"NO," she shrieked causing him to turn around and look at her wild eyed, "No one turns their back on my Shapiro," she growled emphaizing each word as she strolled halfway to him.

Before Robbie could say anything he felt a pair of hands grab him and yank him around the corner, he turned only to see a large boy in a ski mask with his balled fist pulled back before his world went black.

Coming too Robbie guessed he was dead since Jade was holding his hand and gently slapping his face.

"Come on Robbie, wake up," she muttered and he groaned.

"I fink my noss is bwoken," he said sitting up a little, Jade scared him by hugging him.

"You had me so scared," she said, "I like dark things but didn't think I'd watch a friend get killed in front of me."

"Crap I died," he muttered pulling away from her, "Why does this hurt then?" Then Jade slapped him hard.

"Nope not dead, that hurt but you called me a friend."

"You put up with me when we're not around Beck, so that must mean something right?"

"Yeah I guess, what happened?"

"Two guys jumped you, took your wallet and left you for dead. I thought you were dead." she said seeing Lane come running around the corner, "Tell anyone I hugged you and you will wish they had killed you," she threatened to which Robbie nodded. Once Lane arrived Jade seemed to vanish, leaving Robbie alone to ponder what had just happened. The next day, Saturday, he was sitting in the clubhouse next to Marcus who was rubbing his knuckles for a little bit before Robbie spoke up.

"Did my face hurt your hand?" he muttered getting a deep laugh from Marcus.

"Just a little, think I got some of your glasses in it."

"Why?" Robbie muttered gingerly touching his nose.

"That might happen in the future, it's not all fun and games. What we're doing here is dangerous and illegal and could get us on the wrong end of things. Are you still in or do you want out?"

"What you guys don't know, but my friends do is that I am fiercely loyal, I will back my friends no matter what and I feel the same way with my family. You guys are my family now, big brother Marcus, little sister Alexis,"

"Little big sister," came a call from where she was on her bed getting a laugh from Robbie.

"Yeah little big sister Alexis, weird cousin Sinjin and Scott. He's more like a father figure yet our age so it's a little weird." This got Marcus laughing again patting Robbie on the back before they both turned back to the game they were playing. In the back on her bed Alexis had her head down on her knees, sitting on the opposite end was Scott who chewed on a drinking straw, his empty cup sat on the ground next to him.

"Do you think he has what it takes?" she asked him softly. Scott nodded slowly and she let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding before sitting back. Scott just stared at a single spot on the wall a million things going through his mind, finally he smiled at Alexis and placed his hand on her leg.

"We will protect each other, no matter what."

"We protect each other no matter what, that is what Robbie used to say to me honey and no matter what comes through to the desk I believe in him," said Cat as she sat at her desk at Channel seven news, she had started her internship during their senior year and was accepted as the weather girl at the end of the year. Six months later the main anchor had a heart attack just before going on and Cat had taken over, becoming an instant star so that when the anchor retired she was offered the job which she took happily. Today she was wearing a very professional suit with a dress not pants except it was bright pink, her red hair tied back in a bun. Looking at the papers on her desk one more time she looked up at the two men standing before her, Jerald James, her boss and Beck, her boyfriend.

"Until you can provide me with solid evidence that he's involved with everything I wont report it, I'm sorry J.J." Her boss sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, we'll get right on that but once we do you are reporting it"

"You wont so I wont," she said with a smile and he walked off. Beck smiled and sat down next to her taking her hands in his.

"You know I love Robbie like a brother Cat but the circumstantial evidence around him is starting to pile up. What if, no" he stopped her from interrupting, "What if he is involved, then what?" Cat sighed and lowered her head a little.

"I don't know"

"We protect each other no matter what," he said with a smile, one she returned and kissed him for it. Feeling his leg buzz Beck pulled back and checked his phone, "Tori wants us to come over as soon as possible, there's someone at her place that really wants a Cat hug." Leaping up Cat ran over to J.J.'s office to let her boss know she was going to lunch with Beck, J.J. simply waved him off. As they were driving over to Tori's a new message to Beck's phone came in, as they were at a red light Beck smiled.

"Take a left, we're going to Michael's Sourdough to meet with Alexis before going to Tori's I'll text them and let them know we're going to be later, maybe she'll clear everything up for you, clear Robbie" He typed and braced as she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's was a place where anyone could eat with privacy which was great since both Beck and Cat were pretty well known. When they entered the restaurant the server brought them over to a table in the back no questions asked, sitting there eating a sandwich was a different Alexis then they had grown up with. Her long blonde hair was cut short and dyed black, a pair of sunglasses covered her once vibrant eyes. Pulling out her chair Beck let Cat sit first before taking his own, the server came over and they both ordered. Alexis waited until they had their food before speaking.

"It's good to see you guys, it's been too long and I wish we could have seen each other with better circumstances," she said setting down her sandwich, "Because after this I have a flight to catch that's taking me overseas for a few years. Let me talk first okay, then you can each have three but that's it okay?" They both nodded and she smiled, "I don't think Robbie was the snitch, like you guys know he is very loyal. But I sure as hell wouldn't have ruined the family and Marcus is dead so that leaves Sinjin or Scott but you cant just come out with this idea pointing fingers especially where they both are right now."

Cat look confused for a second her BLT midway up to her mouth so Beck reached out and touched her hand.

"Remember honey, Sinjin's in the wind and Scott, he works for the Drug Enforcement Administration. Ironic considering where he started."

"And honestly a good reason why he'd want to cover it all up, however all he had to do was ask for us to stop and he knew that. There was no reason for the explosion at the school, no reason for getting Marcus killed, he had to have known that. Look after everything is said and done the only two people that are alive and not yet under the scope are Scott and Robbie, but the police are looking really hard at Robbie especially since Scott knows who he is, knows all of our parts in all of this. At the same time, he just needs to put it all on Marcus, rest his soul, but he wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want the family split up like this, besides he didn't have anyone else but us," tears started to run down her face, "Goddamnit guys why cant we just go back, to way it was before?"

-Two years Prior-

Robbie was leaning against his locker watching as the janitor removed the design from Marcus' old locker, it was sad to see it go but awesome that he graduated. Of course seeing how it would be odd for him to still be on campus he, along with Robbie, had come back to school during summer break and added a second door, leaving outside so that Marcus could still enter the club house and collect more product to sell on the streets. A lot had happened in the last year, everything from Cat dating Tori's ex, Beck and Jade breaking up then getting back together, the friends getting stuck in Beck's RV, it was as insane as Sikowitz. Then there was the stuff with his family, he had gotten really good at making Cybin but was still reluctant to sell it, because his product was a slightly higher quality Marcus sold it for him and they split it 90/10, Robbie, Marcus. Robbie tried to give Marcus more however Marcus told him he had his own stuff that he sold and there wasn't much selling involved, Robbie's flew off the shelf. Alexis had been right, money was the answer to life it's what everyone worked towards wasn't it? Getting a job that paid well, enough to save up and do something with your life, have fun. Well now Robbie could do it, skipping the wait but despite having money he didn't spend it freely, like the others he kept it somewhere safe.

Not believing in saving money in banks he did have a few safety deposit boxes around town, keeping only a little bit on his person Robbie was happy to say hard work over the past year earned him a small fortune, and he wasn't done yet. As a going away present Marcus had left Robbie with a new formula another product that wasn't Cybin, Marcus had named it Vyv where Cybin was meant to slow the mind down, allow relaxation among students and Vyv was the opposite, sped you up like caffeine on, well caffeine. There was one time around Christmas that Beck was acting all jittery, it was like that only worse, or better depending on who you were asking. Marcus had to basic formula down but not the specifics and that's what Robbie was going to figure out. One evening he was in the lab to have Alexis come up behind him and look over his shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked yawning, he smiled at her.

"A new product Marcus was working on called Vyv"

"Vyv, sounds sexy. What does it treat normally?"

"ADD and some weird disorder call DID, which sounds crazy to me," he said finishing up a math problem then setting his pen down, "Tomorrow I should be able to make the first batch of it, then we just need someone to try it out and maybe we'll have a new product."

"Sounds good, does Scott know?"

"No I thought I'd sneak behind our fearless leader's back on this one," he said sarcastically, "Of course he knows, but it's almost eight and I should be going home, see you later Alexis."

Sitting in class the next day with Jade on his left and Tori on his right both girls obviously upset with each other.

"Should I ask?" he mused out loud to earn a smack from both of the girls, not hard enough to show that they were mad at him or not. A few moments later Andre snuck in, his hands on his lips, turning Robbie asked him what was going on.

"Jade was going to do a play called Clowns don't Bounce and was going to be doing it Saturday but then Tori wanted to do a Prom and."

"Prome," Tori corrected earning a grunt from Jade.

"Okay Prome but any ways Sikowitz will only let her have it on Saturday and it over rode Jade's play cancelling it."

"Oh, and your lips."

"My new girl is crazy for my lips, they're starting to get tired though."

Looking around the room he noticed Beck was absent and leaned closer to Jade.

"Hey where's Beck?"

"Some stupid trip to his stupid homeland."

"You mean Canada?"

"Yeah, stupid."

"So does that mean you wont be going to Prome?"

"Shut your face Shapiro, even if stupid Beck was here I wouldn't be going to stupid Prome"

"Stupid seems to be the word of the day." Robbie smirked.

"Stupid word," Jade muttered but smirking.

The rest of the class went by as normal as a Sikowitz class was but Robbie felt himself watching Jade more then usual she was obviously sad and it was a look he found he didn't much like. Since shedding his geeky persona for a more confident one he wasn't the dateless guy he once was and had in fact had a few not that serious girlfriends over the past year. An idea came into his mind since he was currently single and once the bell rang he caught up with Jade who was shoving 'stupid' books into her 'stupid' locker.

"Seriously Jade you need a new word," slamming the locker she looked at him with anger in her eyes and Robbie could feel them directed at her. "How about Cybin, is that a good word for you?" Narrowing his eyes he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Spill, now"

"I don't think you're in a place to be," started Jade but Robbie became the person he was with his family, one he was slowly becoming but wanted to hide. He backed her up into the corner slamming his fist into the wall above her head causing her to shrink.

"Tell me now"

She was quite for a second, looking away before locking eyes with him.

"Word in the halls is that it's a new drug that's being sold to students who need to cram and if taken normally like one a week it would be fine but there's some students who have become addicted to it."

"That shouldn't happen unless they take a lot of them, or take the daily or something," Robbie mused to himself.

"What the fuck Robbie," Jade snapped becoming angry herself, "How would you know that shit?"

"Because I'm good at chemistry and a friend brought me one to dissect it."

"Oh and what friend would that be?" she said pushing him away a little, leaving her hand on his stomach for a moment longer then she should have noticing that he had been working out a little bit, which he had been with Marcus.

"Russ," he said looking away.

"Russ graduated last year," she stated.

"True he gave it to me last year, one of his students was taking it. It should be as harmless as a caffeine pill if taken correctly."

"Who makes them?"

"I have no idea," Robbie lied to her then to get her to be distracted h stepped back, "Go to Prome with me."

"Sorry?"

"You wont have a date without Beck, I'm not dating anyone right now so let's go together as friends."

"We're not friends"

"Fine let's go as people who tolerate each other, or PWTEO" he said trying to think of what to call it and he was surprised to hear Jade laugh.

"Fine we can go as potatoes"

"That's not exactly, you know what never mind I would love to be your potato"

"Fine but we're not showing up together, just meet me there at seven"

Writing it down on his hand to prove seriousness Robbie watched as Jade left the closet finding himself really watching as she went.

"Calm down Shapiro," he told himself, "That's your best friend's girlfriend you cant be thinking those things." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he counted to five before leaving the closet himself.

Tori was surprised to see Jade at her Prome, fully accusing her of wanting to sabotage her to which Jade laughed and said she would have if she didn't have a potato. Tori was confused by this until Robbie came up, standing next to Jade before thrusting a potato into Tori's hands and they both laughed. Despite everything else that had happened throughout the night Jade had a great time, seeing Robbie in a new light. By the end, after the rain had come and went, she had changed her mind with her potato.

"I guess you're cool enough to be my friend."

"Awesome." Robbie walked with Jade to her car and watched her drive herself home. The smile left his face once her tail lights were gone. Jade was now his friend, he wondered how mad she'd be if she knew he lied to her.

That was the first time that Robbie lied to Jade, the first major time. Within the next two years throughout all the trials that Robbie went through he only lied to Jade three times, which was easier once she discovered the truth. But that was before and now he was lying to her again but this time was for her own safety, or that's what he told himself. In fact he had no idea why he was where he was right now since it was a huge risk but here he was any ways, at 4521 Brookfield way at a single bedroom condo that Jade lived at. Slowly raising his hand he jabbed at doorbell which chimed the theme to The Scissoring for five seconds getting Robbie to smile. The smile faltered a little as an older woman carrying a small child opened the door.

"Hi Albula, is Jade home?"

"Si mister Robbie she is in the study working on her play," replied the Hispanic nanny moving aside so he could step in. Leaning close to the child he saw that she was sleeping soundly.

"Has she been good?" he asked softly and Albula nodded with a smile before leaving to put her down for the afternoon. Making his way to the study he stood at the empty door watching the beautiful woman in front of him. Their senior year Jade got a part in a movie and the minor success allowed her to move out of her parents house and into a condo of her own. Now she was writing, by hand, on a piece of paper her long black hair covering her features, Robbie was surprised it didn't block out the light but she was still writing, moving over to her he stopped a foot away just as Jade looked up at him. Standing up and knocking her chair back she hugged him tightly.

"God Robbie, I was so scared, I thought something bad had happened after I saw on the news that Marcus was killed."

"Sorry about that, I promise to tell you all about it later. You remember in our senior year when you found out that my family made the drugs how you made me choose them or you? I lied, sort of. I quit the business but not the family because I loved them like my own. I chose you over the drugs though, and I will never regret that choice. Something has happened Jade and things might come to light that put me in a negative light but I want you to know this. I am not leaving you again, I love you Jade West."

Listening to him her emotions went from shock, to anger, to relief, to love especially hearing that he would be staying.

"I need to lay low, and should leave the city but I cant do that to you or Em. I'd riding this out here, if you'll have me"

Jade kissed him gently on the lips while hugging him. Pulling back she looked up at him and smiled.

"I never stopped loving you Robbie and I want you to stay, besides, Emily needs her daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - I like writing about the past but I think I'm finding the present more interesting, still going to be flashbacks to important parts but big skips in the past. Thank you for R/R and finally I own nothing please support the official releases.**

"You have to tell me everything, even the lies," Jade demanded as they sat on a couch in her sitting room which doubled as her study. She pulled Robbie closer to him as if she was afraid he would leave her again.

"You remember senior year when you discovered what the family really did?"

"That was a bad night for you Robbie," she said with a smirk.

"Well I went to Scott and told him I was done with the operations that I was quitting the job but not leaving the family. If they needed me for anything else I would be there for them, however that was about the time when I first discovered that Scott was a rising star in the DEA. I figured that it was time for everyone to get out of the family business and give the others the choice, so"

-One Month Ago-

"Is Alexis moved out?" asked Robbie as he finished putting on rubber hazmat jumpsuit, removing the painter's mask from the wall and some goggles.

"Yeah she has all of her stuff moved into Sinjin's place, I think she's there now," said Marcus as he pulled on his World War Two gas mask before they entered the old classroom. The safety clothes were a precaution, today they were getting rid of all the chemicals and and evidence that was in the lab. Working as a team they began disposing of the chemicals by pouring them down a specific drain, scrubbing everything down and making sure everything is gone. It was during an excursion outside to set out some plastic tubs that Robbie heard the sound of a car pulling up just on the other side. Edging around he removed the goggles since they were fogging up and noticed a pair of men wearing DEA bullet proof jackets and shields around their necks. Not seeing Scott make Robbie breath a sigh of relief, crouching closer to hear what they were saying he heard something that turned him white.

"Shoot if you see anything threatening, Scott if you screw this up you know you'd be on suspension."

Turning and running, pulling down his goggles Robbie slipped and stumbled onto the ground, that probably saved his life. Walking towards the back door carrying two large jugs with a chemical they needed to get rid of a different way Marcus saw Robbie go down and set the jugs down, there was no way that was threatening but something happened as a gunshot rang out in the air. Marcus looked down and saw the hole in his chest as the red began to spread out, slowly raising his head Robbie couldn't see anything because the mask was covering it. Stumbling forward so that the second jug fell onto the ground and spilled out, sizzling. Robbie rose and rushed towards his friend when a second shot rang out and the room exploded. The fireball rushed out and hit Robbie hard sending him crashing down, but not knocking him out. Pulling himself up he felt a sharp pain on his forehead but he couldn't worry about that as he started to run towards the door but a strong hand took hold of him. Turning he saw Sinjin with his shirt pulled up over his mouth.

"We have to go now," came a muffled order to which Robbie, whose cheeks were soaked with tears, nodded and followed him. As they ran Robbie removed the hazmat clothes balling them up and keeping them with him. Following him into an alley Sinjin kept watch as Robbie removed the last of it including the mask and goggles which he threw away into a dumpster. Moving over to him Sinjin took out a pen and x-ed the side of it.

"If we can come back I want to burn them," Sinjin said, "We need to split up, I'll try to find Alexis and let her know about the accident."

"It wasn't my fault Sinjin," Robbie begged.

"I know dude, I know."

"I guess Scott discovered that I was still in the city and chased me downtown. I don't think he has solid evidence against me but if he arrested me on some bullshit and do something to make it stick, maybe falsify evidence or something to make sure it never comes back to him."

"That asshole," Jade spat out as Albula came in carrying their crying daughter.

"Sorry Ms West, Mister Shapiro I believe Emily wants her daddy, it's been awhile since she has seen him."

"You are correct Albula, Robbie how about you take Emily for a walk make sure she knows that you're here and you wont be leaving her again." Robbie smiled and took Emily, she stopped crying almost instantly. Robbie kissed his daughter on the cheek before kissing Jade as well, "I will never leave my girls ever again," he said before looking at Albula. "You want one as well?" Albula laughed and waved him off. Once she was gone Robbie brought Jade in for a group hug, "I love you Jade, and when this is all over I want you to be my wife."

"I love you too Robbie but you should know by now I want an amazing proposal. Doves and champagne, the whole nine yards. Make it hard for me to want to stay as a single mom."

Laughing Robbie kissed her one more time before heading out in the backyard before walking through the gate to head out to the park. Getting her papers together and filing them away Jade went into her kitchen looking at her hands, she wouldn't let herself cry. She was always the strong one in the group of friends, the confident woman who wouldn't let anyone push her down even during the pregnancy, even after the gang discovered the father of her child, even after she moved out on her own, however she never thought she'd feel love like this. A small part of her was actually scared that Robbie was killed in the explosion at the school, hearing that Emily's uncle Marcus had died was bad but not as bad as her losing her father. Instead of moping around she started to make lunch for her and Robbie since Albula was going home. Five minutes later there was a knock at the front door.

"That was a fast walk," she started, stopping when she saw that the person at the door wasn't Robbie but Scott.

"Hey Jade, sorry to come over unannounced but I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see how my niece was today."

"Scott hi, no um Albula took Emily on a walk, you just missed her."

"That sucks, next time then?" She nodded and he started to walk away but paused, "Jade I know you wont like to hear this from me but a few people at work are looking for Robbie, they think he had something to do with the explosion at your old high school. If you see him please call me first so I can help him okay?"

"Thanks Scott, for caring about him but I haven't seen Robbie for a few months now."

"Yeah but we knew how much he loved you and he has Emily now so just in case."

Nodding slowly Jade closed the door, turning and sliding down it, God what had Robbie gotten himself into now.

Walking down a small paved path into the park Robbie held his daughter close and began catching up with her.

"Your mother has always loved babies, there was this one time where I was hospitalized for some stomach issues, you don't need to hear about the details, and all she wanted to do was see the babies. Your Aunt Tori said she wanted to scare them but your mother just wanted to see babies. She's probably been super nice with you, let me tell you she wasn't always like that but I bet you'd like to hear my side of how your mommy and daddy got together. Long ago Uncle Sinjin had an idea to invent a game show and we were all invited to be cast in it. Surprisingly enough I wasn't with your mother but she was with Uncle Beck, well the game show didn't go that well and they broke up and add to that your mom discovered that I was into making snacks at school and she didn't like that." Finding a bench he sat down and continued his story, editing some of it for his baby girl.

"Jade come back here we need to talk," begged Beck as he followed Jade down the hall towards her locker.

"Nothing to talk about Beck, I know how you feel now, you think we don't work. So fine you get your wish, we are through." she said not even looking at him as she went. Not having it Beck sped up and caught Jade by her wrist pulling her back to him uncharacteristically.

"No we need to talk about this, if you want to break up with me fine but I don't want you to storm off and distance yourself from me or the others."

"Screw you Beck you don't get to tell me about what you want," Jade spat yanking her arm away before turning and sprinting away. Beck started to follow but lost here, she was really booking it. Turning a corner she was surprised to feel someone grabbing her around the waist and yanking her into a classroom. She almost smacked Robbie for doing that but he hushed her as Beck ran by. So instead of hitting him when Beck ran by she just pushed him off.

"Thanks I guess," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah I heard you guys right after the show I figured you'd need time to relax."

"What is she doing here?" came a voice from behind them causing not only Robbie to jump but Jade. Turning they saw Scott standing there, an open door behind him which Jade stepped towards him.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year? I know this room was empty where did you come from?"

"Thanks a lot Scott," muttered Robbie as Jade forced her way pass him and into the room, freezing she discovered this at the worse possible time for Robbie. Alexis was standing in the lab in only her underwear as well as a gas mask, making a new type of candy. Jade took in the sights, the TV, the couch and most importantly the piles of candy bars. Once her shock came off she turned and stormed at Robbie.

"You lied to me!" she shouted at him, "You told me you had nothing to do with this!"

"That's what you're taking from all this?" he asked confused but she just shoved him back hard. This took Robbie off guard causing him to spill out across the floor. Turning she pushed Scott inside before closing the door and in a flash she was on Robbie.

"Why did you lie to me!" she demanded.

"I didn't want you to think less of me," he said trying not to look her in the eye but just like Jade as she took Robbie's face in her hand and made him look at her.

"The truth," she demanded.

"That is the truth Jade, stop it."

"The truth,"

"Because I love you okay?" he shouted pushing her off and backing away from her, "Ever since we got roped into that stupid parade I felt something for you, we actually got along and I got to see the innocent side of you. I also thought I felt something when I stood up to that thug that was trying to grab at you."

"I was concerned," she said softly looking at the ground, "You got a black eye for me."

"I did a lot more then that for you afterwards, the play you wanted to put on after school? I was the mysterious donator, with money I have from selling snacks. Making these snacks is something I'm good at and it allows me to have money to spend on my friends, on you."

Crawling towards him she sat down in front of him and tilted his eyes up so they met hers.

"Give it up, stop making candy and we can try this together" he offered he blinked.

"This? You mean us?"

"Beck and I are over remember? You're not that bad since you grew a spine two years ago. I don't know maybe I need someone who can take care of me, put up with me better then Beck could ever. I need someone to love me Robbie."

"Do you like me?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"No, not like love like, but you're my best guy friend and once I wrap my mind around all of this I can see it being something more."

"Then I gave up the candy business and mommy got a job in a movie, three months later we got news that you would be coming into the world. So mommy and I got money together and bought the house you're living in. The house we are all going to live in and I promise you Emily, I will always be here for you." Poking her nose with his finger she giggled and took hold of his finger squeezing it, "Come on baby girl, let's got home."

Pulling open the backdoor Robbie entered the house to see Jade leaning against the counter her head over the sink, flowing black hair covering her face but somehow Robbie could tell she was upset. Quickly setting Emily down in her crib before rushing to Jade. Hearing the door open and close Jade stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How did we get here?" she asked quietly, crossing her arms and rubbing one of them.

"Oh honey," Robbie said coming over and reaching to hug her but she pushed him back gently.

"Scott came over while you were gone."

"I told you, you cant trust him."

"Who should I trust then Robbie? He was the one who helped me when you vanished. He's Uncle Scott to Em, how am I going to explain this to her?" Then as if young Robbie and young Jade's personalities switched Robbie spun and slapped at the plate of sandwiches sending it crashing to the ground.

"Damnit Jade, who was there went you and Beck broke up? Who was there to protect you from that sleaze from you and Tori's date? Who helped you with school, practiced with you for plays? That was me and it will always be me I just need you to trust me"

"How can I believe in you?" she asked quivering.

"Believe in this," he said rushing to her and kissing her deeply. The kiss sent both of them back to the love and passion of their first kiss and that's when Jade knew it in her hearts of hearts that her Robbie was back for real. Returning the kiss she felt her arms wrap around him pulling him closer. Even though it had been awhile since he had been here he led her over to her room, their bedroom, leaving the door open just a little bit. As is she knew that her parents were making up Emily stayed quiet the entire time.

**AN - Just a reminder in the last flashback the drugs are renamed candy because Robbie's telling his daughter about it.**


End file.
